Foolish Games
by FireDemon2
Summary: this is my first shot at a songfic so bare with me. umm...it's not exactly a happy ending, but not a bad one either. so umm...yeah, please R/R. thx!


A/N: my first shot at a songfic. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this songfic. I also do not own the song Foolish Games. All rights are reserved for the maker of Gundam Wing and the singer Jewel. Thank you.

BTW: _Relena's part_

Heero's part

Relena gazed out her living room window, she watched a young man stop at the end of her driveway. She kept the lights off, as to not be seen by the man. She watched in wonder as he took his coat off and stood silently in the rain, letting the drops soak into his skin.

_"You took your coat off, stood in the rain. You were always crazy like that."_

As she watched, she could almost feel the raindrops soaking into her clothes. Almost as if she was the out outside instead of the man.

__

"I watched from my window, always felt like I was outside, looking in on you."

The man started to walk towards her door. She got up slowly as a soft knock echoed on the mahogany door. Relena peeked through the eyehole, just to make sure it was him, though she knew it was.

__

"You were always the mysterious one, with your dark eyes and careless hair. You were fashionably sensitive, but to cool to care."

She opened the door slowly after a moment. The man stood there, no emotion on his face. But the faint glimmer in his eyes were enough to let her know that he was happy she was home.

"Hello Heero," she said quietly, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hey," his deep voice replied roughly, all trace of the glimmer gone, "Nice weather, huh?"

_"Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say besides some comment on the weather. Well in case you failed to notice. In case you failed to see. This is my heart bleeding before you, this is me down on my knees."_

Relena's heart sank at his careless words. She hated how he always seemed to hide his feelings, playing a silent game with her heart. Making her believe he cared for her.

_"These foolish games are tearing me apart. Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart. You're breaking my heart."_

"May I come in?" Heero asked after a moment's silence.

The young woman nodded and moved out of the way. He walked into the house quickly and took off his shoes. Relena took his coat and set it out to dry.

"I'll get you a towel," she said before running off down a hall.

Heero stood on the foyer, as to not get the rest of her house wet. He knew it was stupid for him to take off his coat in the rain but he always had loved the feel of the drops on his skin. A few moments later the woman returned with a large towel.

"Here you go, I hope it's enough," she said in a pleasant voice.

Heero took the towel form her with a soft "Thanks." He pulled off his shirt and wrapped the towel around his shoulders. The woman watched in awe, not letting her eyes blink or even move from the sight.

"I would love to talk," he interrupted her thoughts, making her blush slightly, "But I am very tired, and I need a place to stay for the night. Do you mind?"

Relena's eyes lowered at his words, "Of course, you are always welcome here. We can always talk in the morning."

***

Heero woke to the smell of coffee and smoke the next morning. He rose from the bed of the guestroom he was offered last night. He quick threw on his shirt that was left on the chair next to the window, newly cleaned and dried. He walked slowly down the hall to the deck that stood near the kitchen.

"Good morning Heero," the woman said as he opened the screen door, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," he said quickly, "When did you start smoking?"

Relena looked away in shame, she never really liked to smoke, but it helped her forget things.

"It's been a while now."

_"You were always brilliant in the morning, smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee. Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you."_

The two sat, watching the sun rise over the horizon. Relena talked about art and her favorite classical composer while Heero played with his guitar. He strummed various chords and verses, trying his best to get one of the Mozart songs right.

_"You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones as I clumsily strummed my guitar. You'd teach me of honest things. Things that were daring, things that were clean. Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean."_

"When did you start playing the guitar?" Relena asked the man.

Heero shrugged, "I dunno, a while ago."

"You know Heero," she said slowly, "You don't have to be so distant. You don't have to be so blunt."

Heero looked up at the woman sitting across from him. He really could not believe her words, they almost seemed harsh. He knew that he did not communicate well with others but no one ever really said anything. That is, accept for Duo, but he always spoke his mind. He let his eyes narrow a bit; trying to hid his surprise with anger.

_"So I hid my soiled hands behind my back. Somewhere along the line I must've gone off track with you."_

"Well excuse me," the man said before getting up, "I'm going to grab something to eat quick, if you don't mind."

Relena shook her head and turned away.

_"Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else. Somebody who gave a damn, somebody more like myself."_

Heero walked through the screen door again, leaving Relena to her morning cigarette and coffee. He sat down at the table after grabbing an apple from the refrigerator. He said not a word as Relena walked by him a few minutes later.

_"And these foolish games are tearing me, you're tearing me, you're tearing me apart. And your thoughtless words breaking my heart. You're breaking my heart."_

Heero walked slowly to the guestroom. He quickly gathered his few things and made the bed, but he really did not think it was necessary. He knew one of Relena's maids would do it after he left, but he felt the need to take care of himself.

A few moments later he was by the front door. Relena stood a couple feet away, leaning against the wall. He tied his shoes and grabbed his coat from the coat rack.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," he said, bowing slightly, "But I must be going."

"You're welcome. Come by any time," the woman answered.

Heero opened the door and walked outside, grabbing his guitar case on the way. He sighed deeply as the first drops of rain fell from the clouded over sky. He waited casually at the end of the driveway for the cab he had called earlier that morning.

Relena moved away from the door and took a seat next to the living room window. She watched as Heero took off his coat and stood in the rain, letting the drops soak into his skin.

_"You took your coat off and stood in the rain. You were always crazy like that."_

She smiled slightly at the man. She could almost feel the raindrops soaking her clothes. For some reason, she always felt that she was the one outside, looking in on him.

THE END

Please review. Thx.

FireDemon


End file.
